UNSC Leduc
|image= |class= |manufacturer=SinoViet Heavy Machinery |modifier= |sysmods= |length=485 meters (1,590 ft) |width= |height= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=*4x Fusion drives (primary) *4x Fusion drives (secondary) |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=Titanium-A armor (2 meters) |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*1 MAC battery (14B11R2-type) *3x Shiva-class nuclear missiles *4x Rampart point defense guns (M870) *26x Archer missile pods (M5B) |complement=*2x D77-TC Pelican *80x Marines |crew=250 sailors |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=Human-Covenant War |role=*Attack *Defense *Escort |commission=2500 |firstsight= |destroyed=2531 |retired= |lastsight= |battles=Battle of Aprista |affiliation= |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew=AI Macoun |captains=Commander Jefferey Beckham }} UNSC ''Leduc'' (DD-509) was a of the . Commissioned on March 27, 2518, Leduc was one of the ships deployed to Aprista after reports of nearby Covenant ships on August 19, 2531. Commanded by Commander Jefferey Beckham, the Leduc engaged the Sovereign Heart and her accompanying fleet while evacuating civilians from the planet. She was disabled and boarding by Covenant forces who managed to steal the shipboard AI Macoun. History Insurrection Constructed at the SinoViet Shipyards above Mars, the UNSC Leduc was brought into service during the Insurrection. Leduc was stationed in the Epsilon Eridanus fleet for several years before being reassigned to Operation: TREBUCHET. In 2524, Leduc took part in the Persia IX rebellion where it assisted in quelling the rebellion. She would later be reassigned to the Seventh Fleet. Human-Covenant War For the first four years of the Human-Covenant War, UNSC Leduc was stationed with the Seventh Fleet, protecting vital centers of the UNSC from the alien advance. The first engagement with the Covenant came during the Battle of Hat Yai in which is deployed Orbital Drop Shock Troopers to the surface of the planet to fight Covenant forces. When the Covenant's victory became clear, the Leduc and the remaining UNSC forces retreated to fight another day. Deployed along with Admiral Preston Cole, UNSC Leduc engaged the Covenant fleet during the Battle of the Great Bear where she engaged one of the accompanying CCS-class battlecruisers and gutted it with one of its MAC rounds. After the battle, Leduc underwent repairs at an Anchor refit station over Reach. Boarding and destruction UNSC Leduc, along with UNSC Borough and UNSC Oceana, arrived at the human colony of Aprista after reports of a nearby Covenant vessel to assist in the evacuation of the world. In the backend of the evacuation as UNSC forces began to depart, the CAS-class assault carrier Sovereign Heart and the Fleet of Eternal Conviction exited slipspace, destroying several Stork-class transports through collision and others by being gutted with plasma weapons. In response, Leduc and Oceana provided cover for the remaining transports while the Borough escorted them to safety. During the course of the battle, Borough and her wards were intercepted by Seraph fighters and destroyed, the Oceana was bisected by a CCS battlecruiser and Leduc was disabled, leaving it vulnerable to boarding action. Knowing the Covenant were about to board, the onboard contingent of Marines began to fortify their positions in every hallway and sealing bulkheads to funnel Covies through. Unfortunately for the Marines, while boarding craft and their complement kept them busy at the most anticipated locations, Sangheili Rangers and Spec Ops burnt their way through the hull and slaughtered the sailors and guards that were kept safe on the bridge. Huragok were brought onboard the ship to extract anything they could, while the Smart AI destroyed itself, the Dumb AI Macoun had temporarily been turned offline before the battle and had been neglected by the human crew. With all they wanted, all Covenant forces retreated and while the surviving marines celebrated, a plasma torpedo was launched that destroyed the ship and killing the last UNSC forces in-system. Category:Destroyers Category:Individual UNSC Ships